Run
by AnimeDutchess
Summary: Prequel to Pervy Bunny, Oneshot, AU, RikuxSora. Riku loves to run...but when Sora beats him, he may learn to love something else...


_**Run**_

By AnimeDutchess

A/N: Completeing the "trilogy" of KH yaoi oneshots in the Pervy Bunny universe, it's a RikuxSora! It can serve as PB's prequel, actually...I mean, you finally figure out why Roxas gets so miffed at Riku's name, and all! So you all better enjoy this!

...

Disclaimer: If AnimeDutchess owned the KH series, it would be yaoi-riffic! And the games _might_ come out faster. XD

...

Wysteria University was definitely different from the high school Riku had been attending just last school year. For one, it was huge; a sprawling campus in the middle of nowhere, with enough facilities to house well over the minute group of students allowed to enroll.

But the athletic areas were Riku's favorite places. The equipment in the weight room/cardio lab looked brand new to the machines in his old school's possesion that possibly dated back to the forties. The pool was gargantuon, and clean, and the perfect level of cool, while every single turf field looked and felt well-maintained. And the track...

God, Riku loved their outdoor track. He loved to get up early in the morning, long before classes started, and just run, breathing in the biting, early air while the sun rose, the only sounds being his breathing, footfalls, and heartbeat. His high school had been in the middle of a city, where space and funds were limited. He could have gone to a private school, but much to his parent's chargin, he'd stayed on, pulling through until he recieved that diploma.

Anyway, where were we? Oh yes, the track.Well, eventually, the ladies found his little paradise, and once the sun had a decent head-start in the sky, they started to emerge from their dorms and come down to watch him finish his routine, sometimes offering him water bottles and phone numbers. He declined both; he always brought pleanty of water with him, and he was an unshakeable homosexual. Plus, he didn't want to beak these girl's hearts; they were lovely, and very sweet when not trying to snag a date with the silver-haired freshman.

It didn't matter much, anyway. Riku wanted someone who could keep up with him, and he could tell from the girls' lazy perches on the track fence that they wouldn't dream of being as active as he was.

Then, on a particularly frosty morning, much too cold for the season, he was surprised when he spotted another boy making his way towards the track. Even from a distance, Riku could tell that he was brimming with energy, even when most normal people would be sluggish at that particular hour. He was halfway done with his streaching when the boy bounded up to him.

"Oh, hello!" He said to Riku, beaming. He had wild, chocolate hair that was spiked creatively, but what most enchanted Riku was his eyes, swirling spheres of blue that rivaled the sky in clarity and beauty. His grin was goofy and naive. "I didn't know other people came out here! Usually, I just run laps in the track above the gym, but it was too nice to stay inside today." Riku blinked.

"Ah, I...I see." He then cleared his throat. "I'm Riku." The boy gave him a blank stare before realization hit him.

"Oh! Oh, yeah...I'm Sora." He held out his hand, which Riku shook, mentally noting how warm the brunet's hand was. "Nice to meet you! So, are you, like..." He narrowed his eyes in though. "A sophmore?" Riku shook his head.

"Nope, freshman."

"Awesome! So am I!" Sora was grinning again. "I finally know someone my own age! Well, besides my brother, that is..." Riku laughed slightly at Sora's tangent.

"Is that so?" He gestured to the track. "Well, since we're out here and all, wanna race? I've been dying for some competition..." Sora's face seemed to brighten at the prospect.

"Yeah, I'd love to! But...I gotta stretch first."

"You go right ahead, I'll wait." Not that Riku minded waiting, either; Sora was a cutie, after all. Who wouldn't want to watch him stretch?

...

They had finally agreed to race once around the track, after Riku had been totally blown away by watching the brunet prepare to run. Let's just say he was surprised he didn't get a hard-on right then and there.

At the count of three, they were off. At first they seemed pretty evenly matched, but about a quarter of the way around, Riku started to pull away, getting into a rhythm that was oddly complimented by Sora's steps and even breaths, never far behind. Riku quickly got lost in the beat of their combined efforts, and it wasn't until a few yards away from their starting and ending point that he noticed...

Sora was out in front. He beat Riku by mere feet.

Riku's mind seemed to be in a blur the next few days. Someone had beaten him...someone had not only kept up with him, but beat him at one of the things he loved. He couldn't get Sora out of his mind, the blue eyes, the goofy grin...

It was a surprise to even himself when he accepted a date from the blond named Roxas who sat in the back of his Chemistry class.

Of course...when Sora walked in on them with their pants down three weeks later and ran away with tears in his eyes, Riku realized why he was obsessed with Sora so much.

He was in love with him.

Of course, Riku wasn't the most tact person. He broke it off terribly with Roxas, who, surprisingly, didn't seem to care that Riku was leaving him for his brother.

A month into the semester, Riku finally claimed the brunet creature as his. And he'd be damned if he let Sora get too far ahead.

_**Fin**_

...

A/N: I got lazy at the end...-.-;;; But I do like how it ended. I wanted to focus on their first exchange a little more than the rest of the stuff...yeah, sorry. it's a cop-out. Don't eat me!! ToT

Anyway...tell me what you think, please! Ja Ne! - AnimeDutchess


End file.
